Thoughts Get Weirder
by Radiant Silver Star
Summary: "How many more journeys before this is finally over?"  What seemed like a beginning was only a consequence after all. But there are those for whom the consequence will always be the most important. WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100-theme challenge. Maybe some AU.
1. Chapter 1: Animal

This challenge is credited to WaterAngel-Alyssa. It's 100 one-shot drabbles with 100 words each set to 100 themes, each with a time limit of 10 minutes for writing.

I'm trying to keep it at exactly 100 words if I can, and I've decided to take the themes in random order. I had my two best friends pick numbers at random (they were 33 and 99), and those are my first and last. The rest I'll pick at random out of a hat.

No, really. I wrote down numbers and they're all in a hat. XDThese themes will all center around the first Kingdom Hearts. I feel like it's the most difficult in the series to write fanfics about, so I want to develop my skill.

Without further ado, please enjoy Chapter One of _Thoughts Get Weirder_!

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts Get Weirder<strong>

_Someday you will tell me whether or not this is for real. And when that day comes, I'll finally believe it._

**[Theme 33] Animal**

If there was anything Sora remembered about being a Shadow that he couldn't shut out of his mind, it was the state of mind. Truly, Heartless were governed by pure, raw instinct alone, but the feeling of utter thoughtlessness, while unsettling to him, was not a completely unfamiliar circumstance.

It was like the feeling Sora got whenever he fought. Now, touching the Keyblade was enough to spike his adrenaline and his fear that feral instincts would take over, rendering him unable to control his actions-that he would forever be the savage animal that showed within his eyes in every conflict.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading.<br>-RSS_


	2. Chapter 2: Test

Writing these is a lot easier than I thought it'd be because every other day at school I have an hour and a half in which to write these drabbles which take 10 minutes each at most. I only had time for just this one today, but Wednesday I should have more.

Maybe I'll start posting three per chapter for length's sake. I know it can be kind of tedious to read little short drabbles and scroll through a hundred chapters just to get the overall picture of the whole challenge. How would that be? Any thoughts?

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts Get Weirder<strong>

_Someday you will tell me whether or not this is for real. And when that day comes, I'll finally believe it._

[Theme 58] Test

Riku once said that the word 'test' meant an intense trial to determine a person's courage, like running a marathon. Kairi thought of testing the water to see if it was too cold to swim.

To Sora, though, 'test' meant those times he sat in silence while Riku subtly told Kairi all the reasons he had to like her, waiting to get a word in edgewise, for a chance to let Kairi know that _he_ liked her, too. He supposed that, in a way, his kind of test was kind of equal to his two best friends' tests put together.

* * *

><p>This one was, I felt, kind of weird but it's the first thing that came to my mind. I imagined Riku's line about not being afraid of the darkness when I wrote this. And then, because of her name and the whole thalassa shell charm thing, I figured that Kairi would think more about spending time with the guys whom she loves and all that.<br>Sora was a bit different, because if you remember in the beginning the part where Riku's blabbering on about Kairi and other worlds and Sora rolls his eyes and leans away... That to me was a very powerful moment, one that I felt should be explored.  
>I might extend a similar idea into a full-length one-shot. We'll see.<br>Anyway, this really is fun. Easy on time, and good as a writing outlet. So far, I'm glad I took on this challenge.

_Thank you for reading.  
>-RSS<em>


	3. Chapter 3: In the rain, Hero, Runaway

All three of these were incredibly difficult to crunch into exactly 100 words, which is my goal. I suppose I _could_ do fewer once in a while, but I like to know I've written exactly _x_ amount of drabble words in the end. Anyways, while writing this I kept getting 103 or 105 or 108 in the word count, after which I'd do a lot of unnecessary-word-deleting. _Three times_ after doing that on the first drabble I got 99 words. How do you fit just one word in? I kept having to add certain amounts in places and removing certain words in other places 'till I finally got 100.

But enough of me rambling. This chapter includes three drabbles, as I promised you earlier.

I figure this format will make it a more satisfying read. My plan is to alternate chapters that have three and two drabbles each. That'll make it somewhat more even with the 100 themes and all.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts Get Weirder<strong>

_Someday you will tell me whether or not this is for real. And when that day comes, I'll finally believe it._

[Theme 77] In the rain

When it rained on the islands, she looked beautiful in a melancholy way. Both boys could agree on that much. Sora thought the way her bangs curled up, revealing her eyes, looked cute. Riku noticed the dreamy look those eyes got as she sat, gazing at the sea.  
>No one asked Kairi what she dreamt of then. She'd spend all day sitting in the spot where the raft would be built and imagine a world in which she and Sora lived in perpetual rainfall, where he always looked at her, smiling like she was the only girl in the World.<p>

* * *

><p><span>[Theme 67] Hero<span>

Everyone called him the "hero of the Keyblade," whether in jest or with respect. He was the World's hero. Sort of the "chosen one." None of them imagined that he had his own weak moments. Who could he depend on then? Donald and Goofy looked up to him as the Key-wielder. Riku…Who knew what he was doing?  
>Only that face framed with auburn hair and set with evening-sky eyes could strengthen him. Sora never told anyone that his hero was also his damsel in distress. He vowed on her seashell charm that he'd tell her when he saw her again.<p>

* * *

><p><span>[Theme 75] Runaway<span>

When you spend as much time with power-hungry maniacs as I do, you learn that there are times when it's better to walk away than to get your arm blasted off. In fact, walking became my default response when things got sticky.  
>So when the Keyblade chose my best friend, whom I'd always been able to top, wasn't it natural to run? Didn't I make the right choice?<br>Then why did Kairi's limp form seem to turn away in disapproval when I passed? Why was it so difficult to look myself in the eyes as I stood before a mirror?

* * *

><p>In case you couldn't tell, this one was first person from Riku's point of view. I wanted to do this one in first person for a change, and it was interesting, don't you think?<p>

_Thank you for reading.  
>-RSS<em>


End file.
